


Antivan Elves Have Fantastic Asses (or so I'm told)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (I'll explain more fully in the notes), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, It says underage because they are like 17, M/M, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties "in your honor" aren't always fun, but they sure as hell are when you meet the sexiest person you probably ever will (and they show equal interest in you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antivan Elves Have Fantastic Asses (or so I'm told)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, warning; it is listed as underage because they are under 18, even if only by a year. Not legal adults, but it's not like, little kids.
> 
> The AU is as follows: Modern Thedas. Magic still exists, but it had been reduced to party tricks and sparkly hands. Elves still face discrimination, but have it better than they did in-game. Alistair and Cousland are football players, Leliana is that kid that carries a guitar everywhere. Morrigan is that loner who is rude but also funny. Zevran is...Zev, but modern. Wynne is the school nurse, and none of the Couslands have died.

Gideon did not want to be at this party.

Not that he didn’t like parties. He just didn’t like the standard idea of a “party”. His idea of a party was Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan if he could convince her (he always did) coming over for dinner and some stupid board and/or video games. Not this loud, booming, dark environment, with illegal alcohol consumption and a faint smell of weed. He had been roped into the party being thrown at a player’s house, because he happened to head the football team, and they had won a big game, thanks to his actions. It was supposed in his honor, but he managed to evade most notice. Deflecting praise was a talent of his. He had hoped to use his friends as an excuse to leave early, but they were here too.

Alistair played just as important role on the team as he did, so he was there. Sitting on the couch, looking very uncomfortable as several girls fawned over him. He looked like he might burst, and it gave Gideon something good to laugh at.

Leliana...was somehow friends with everyone. For an foreign artsy musician “outcast”, she seemed to have no trouble talking to anyone nice to her. She had friends on each side if the team, cheerleader and not. Hell, she was friends with him, so it wasn’t too surprising. She caught his eye and smiled, and he waved back at her.

Morrigan looked as miserable as him. She probably slept with a player, and somehow it led to her being here. They shared a pained glance as he wandered the house, looking for somewhere that wouldn’t having him smelling suspicious (his parents would kill him if he came home smelling like beer. If Fergus didn’t kill him first).

He finally found a mildly secluded spot (the corner of the kitchen near the trash, to be exact. Garbage to the rescue!), entertaining himself by playing with his phone and occasionally getting up for snacks. He could appreciate a finely made onion dip.

About twenty minutes into his relative solitude, a group or people meandered by his spot. He found it easy to ignore them, until he got up again. And that was when he laid eyes on what he figured was the Maker’s finest gift.

Or finest ass. Either, really.

The glorious rump belonged to an elf, who skin tone and accent pegged him as...Antivan? He had never met an Antivan, but the things had heard about them just compounded his admiration. He had blonde hair and tattoos across his cheek, accenting his perfect face. His posture and manner were easy and relaxed, and raunchy jokes slide easily from his lips, as did laughter.

Gideon realized he had been staring, but it was nigh impossible to take his eyes away. He did manage to get himself back to his corner chair, but not without sneaking glances up every once and awhile. From what he could gleam from the conversation without directly eavesdropping was that his name was Zevran ( _Zev-raan,_ was the way he said it. It was a tortuously delicious sound), he had only been in their school for a few days, he was a junior like him, and he had made it to the party on a ticket “one can only get from someone’s bed” as he put it.

The conversation Zevran had ended naturally, and Gideon noticeably kept his head down, before he realized that the angle gave him a perfect view of a crotch...very near him.

“U-Uh...”

“Why, you could have joined us."

He looked up, cheeks dusted red. Gideon smiled awkwardly up at him, trying to not be so distracted by the beauty before him. “I-I’m sorry. If I, uh, made you uncomfortable.”

The elf laughed, and the sound was even richer and fuller when it was directed at him. “Not at all. So, I hear you are the glorious captain who brought this team to victory, yes? And not even a senior yet.”

Gideon had been paying so little attention to the other members of the conversation he hadn’t even heard his name mentioned, “Yeah. Though, I didn’t do much. I had a good team backing me, ya’know? It’s not all about the captain.”

The smirk then directed at the human sent shiver down his spine, “Humble and handsome. Yes, that was what I had heard from everyone else.”

“Handsome?” _Well, way to go with that one, stupid_ , he chastised himself, “I mean, thanks. You’re pretty...” _You have once chance, don’tfuckupdon’tfuckup,_ “Pretty nice to look at too.”

_I fucked up._

Or so he thought, but Zevran laughed, and held his hand out, “You’re Gideon Cousland, yes?”

“That’s me,” he said, smiling as pleasantly as he could and shaking the outstretched hand.

“Zevran Arainai, at your service.”

“I know,” _WAIT THAT SOUNDED CREEPY,_ “I, heard them, mention your name.”

The other smiled knowingly. He easily slipped a chair away from the notice of a drunken partygoer, scooching it over to sit by Gideon. He crossed one leg over the other, resting an elbow on one knee and holding his cheek in his palm. “So, my friend, what caught your attention about our conversation? Not much that would interest one such as you, I imagine.”

“I have many interests, I would have you know,” he said teasingly. His initial shock was wearing off, and he put on some of the charm he was known for, though he had an inkling he was playing a mismatched game. Zevran held his hands up in mock defense, chuckling softly.

“Of that I have no doubt. Captain of the football team, straight-A student, friend to all, active in many extracurricular activities...my, my, you are so very busy," Gideon knew he should be more surprised that he knew so much about him, but the way he rolled his “o”s was distracting, “You are the main topic of many discussions. I have learned so very much about you.”

Zevran brushed his foot against Gideon’s, and the player felt as if he might melt. “I have heard of how you break the hearts of women throughout the town. I have heard tell of the company you do chose to keep,” he leaned forward and ran his hand over the human’s knee, deepening his ever present flush, “It it all very _interesting_ to me.”

“Is it?” _So articulate._

“Very.”

 _Well, I could stick my foot in my mouth again, or I could take this chance._ He took a deep breath, and then grinned as winningly as he could, “Care to show me?”

The look in Zevran’s eyes said _finally_. With overwhelming quickness and very little shame, the elf leaned forward and placed a kiss upon the human’s lips, staying there, waiting for a reaction. Gideon gave him one, pressing back against him eagerly. Encouraged by the response, the blond placed his hands on Gideon’s cheeks, opening his mouth in an invitation, one that was gladly accepted by his partner. When they pulled away, they didn’t move far, only leaving enough space for them to share a breath. The football player found himself intoxicated far more by the kiss than he ever would with alcohol.

“Would you like to join me somewhere...darker than this?” the Antivan offered. Gideon nodded enthusiastically, and was led by the hand through the crowd. The elf managed to maneuver his own and the human’s large frame through the dense crowd of teenagers, up the stairs, and into...a rather large closet.

“How did you know about this?” Gideon asked, breathless from all the smoke and the kissing.

“I’ve been here before. The host’s sister is very friendly.”

The implications of those words were academically understood by the human, but he was then too occupied by the mouth on his to think any further on them. Zevran’s kisses were like chocolate, melting dark chocolate. Sweet and soft and enticing, and they left a bitter but satisfying aftertaste. The body against his was warm and he felt no hesitation placing his hands above the crest of the ass that started it all.

His first time had been with Dairren, the son of one of his mother’s business friends. The were 15, and had a relationship of sorts, chaste kisses and hand holding. One day, they tried going beyond that, all grabbing and fumbling, full of a need that confused them. It was awkward and terrible but not the worst first time for two teenage boys. They parted painlessly and still see each other upon occasion.

Now was nothing like that. Now was silky, smooth and easy, like it was where he was meant to be, somewhere he had been unconsciously searching for. Zevran’s hands were deft and skillful and ran up and down his body, mapping out the landscape of his muscles underneath his shirt. His mouth soon moved from the human’s mouth to underneath his stubbled chin, placing his searing kisses there instead.

Gideon’s hands pressed tighter against his back, willing himself not to move down and grab his ass.

“Why do you hesitate?” Zevran asked against his skin.

“I..once is not enough to know what to do,” he replied in a breezy voice.

“Then allow me to show you.”

His voice was predatory, and caused all sorts of things to rise on Gideon, from goosebumps to his cock. The elf moved the other’s hands down to his ass, and shamelessly pressed against them. It was strange but wonderful in his hands, the perfect shape and weight. He tentatively squeezed, and was pleased with the light moan he received in response. Zevran then moved his hips in the opposite direction, pressing their hips together, and grinding with even less abandon than earlier. Gideon groaned and tossed his head back, and then groaned in pain when it hit the wall.

Zevran laughed, a pleasant sound, but then was soon back to his business of rutting their pelvises together. Emboldened by arousal, the brunet moved his up to the blond’s hips, gripping them and pulling them towards him in a desperate motion.

“There we are...” the elf said in a satisfied voice, which was then drowned out by his own moan. Once he had Gideon as tightly coiled as he wanted him, he slipped his hands in between them, unbuttoning his pants with practiced hands. The jeans came undone easily, allowing Zevran to slip his hands past the barrier of the human’s underwear. Gideon gasped as he was grasped by the cock, and rested his forehead in the crook of the elf’s shoulder.

“Maker...”

“The Maker’s name is not the one I should be hearing right now,” Zevran whispered in a smug voice.

“Zevran. Zevran. Ah!” Gideon said, in a voice much too loud for the situation. He had just met this guy, and yet was already putty in his hands.

Gideon moved his hands blindly between them, fumbling with Zevran’s zipper. Taking pity on him, Zevran slowed his pace and gave him more room to accomplish his task, setting his pace right back up when he was done. Gideon clumsily managed to get his hands on Zevran’s cock as well, tentatively feeling it out in the darkness. His experience primarily was with his own, and he did his best to translate what pleasured him onto his partner.

His effort seemed to pay off, the moans coming from the elf increasing in volume and frequency. Their hands moved in the opposite of sync, both going at their own pace.

Gideon didn't last more than a few minutes more, shaking as he came, exclaiming “Zevran!”

It took all his remaining energy to finish Zevran off, focusing on just keeping his hand moving. The gesture seemed appreciated, Zevran coming a few minutes after him. They stood together in the closet for awhile, the smell of sex and sweat swirling around them in the close quarters.

“I...Maker that was...”

“Fantastic? Amazing? Wonderful?”

“That,” he breathed out. He looked down at his disgusting hand, “I cannot have been any good at that.”

“It is not always about skill,” the elf said, pulling out a convenient rag from his pocket, wiping his hands, “It is about losing yourself in the moment. You can have a partner who is a master and feel no pleasure, or you can have a novice and never experience another night like it.”

He buttoned up his pants, doing the same for the human, and then neatly folded the rag so none of the substance would be touching his inner pockets

“There are two courses of action here, my dear captain. We leave this closet and never speak of this again, or together we leave this party, and we _learn_ a lot about each other at my home.”

The smarter option would be to stop this now. Leaving the way they were was conspicuous enough, and even though it was a Friday he should rest...but his pleasure addled brain wasn’t working as it should be.

“Can I text someone first?”

“Be my guest.”

Gideon pawed around his pockets for his phone, and picked it up gingerly, slowly typing out a name in his contacts.

Alistair

_Hey dude my mom already thinks I’ll be staying with you, can you cover for me_

**Cover for you? Why?**

_Going home with someone_

**what**

_You know what. back me up._

**Fine but you better keep Morrigan off my back Monday. And I want no details. None.**

_deal_

Gideon matched his grin to Zevran’s as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, and he opened the door, holding his arm out in “gentleman-like” way, “Shall we then?”•

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? I'm generally not a fan of ships fucking before anything else, but Zev puts alters my views upon occasion. Besides, minus the playful flirting, that is how the game plays it anyway.


End file.
